Autumn
Autumn was born April 20th, 2010. She was born on a sunny spring day. Rose bore Autumn and her two litter-mates, Granite and Sky. Granite: A twany colored male with some darker spots and pale green eyes. Sky: A deep black female with bright golden eyes. Her father, Crimson, died only days after the litter was born. She did not have a pack, for her litter was the first one born, and both of her parents were loners. After Autumn's father passing on, their mother Rose became depressed and with-drawn. Rose often didn't pay any attention to the pups, and left not long after they were teens. Autumn was immediately singled out as different from her litter mates, because she would often take leadership of them and move them from place to place. Granite soon became a loner by himself, as he began to leave more and more to find a mate of his own. Eventually he did not return to his two sisters, so they asumed he had found a mate. The two sisters became more competetive, and began looking for their own mates. Sky would often mark something but Autumn would difiantly mark over it. After tensions rising for some while, Autumn left her sister. That made both Autumn and her sister much more defenseless. After being seperated from Sky, Autumn began marking freqently. She would often mark on other pack's territiories hoping to attract a male from their pack. She did manage to get one male, but the pack spotted them and she was chased off before anything could happen. For the next week or so, she began marking even more, at times bathing clearing's in her scent. Finally, it paid off, for a male named Ash finally came to her. He was much different from the protected packs in YellowStone, for he was truly from the Mountains. At first Autumn did not notice him, for she was too busy marking the area and could not smell anything over the strong Season Scent. He barked loudly and she jumped, but did not seem frightened. She immediately began showing affection towards him, wanting a mate as soon as possible, and noticing he was a muscular and large wolf. They made their plans clear, establishing a territory together.Not long after, the pack who owned the territory returned and both the mates were seperated. Sequoia Autumn stumbled upon the Sequoia Pack, but did not try to join. She merely began to mark along the river looking for yet another mate, but hoping Ash may turn up. The alpha female of the pack in the area was Ebony and chase Autumn out of the pack several times, but Autumn was defiant and kept returning. Eventually, Ebony, the Expecting Alpha Female of the pack, found Autumn and her risky buisness and allowed her in the pack, needing members. Reluctantly, but knowing it was the right choice, Autumn submitted. She began to become more aggressive towards the females in the pack becuase her expecting time was near, and also that was just her personality. Knowing the time was not far, Autumn removed herself from the pack and found another den to stay until she gave birth and to care for her young. Autumn never truley left the pack and came back many times, aggressive for food. She later gave birth to four pups on April 17, 2013, at her own den away from the pack. She often visited the pack, depending on them for a food supply. Her choice in the den was very secretive, and it was at a good location, other than the fact that prey is very scarce. Autumns litter genders included: Two males, two females. She immediately noticed the runt of the litter would not nurse. If he did, it was for short periods of time. As much as she tried, she couldn't get him to nurse. Letting him decide his own future, she stopped helping him. Autumn has left the den many times, in search of food. She was made very unwelcome at the pack, and is learning life as a single mother and loner is very difficult and a strugle to survive. Eventually Autumn's fear came true, for Zero found her den, along with the defenseless pups. She vowed to protect them with her life, and that was exactly what she palnned to do. Zero, some other males, and the Alpha of the Sequoia, Big Will, began to try an get into her den. She immediately became very aggressive and snapped at them the whole time, giving some of them nasty wounds. She crammed the pups against the den wall, where she held her ground infront of them. Blow after Blow was placed upon her body, yet she still kept the pups safe. From all of the digging and fighting, the den became weak and began to crumble and cave-in. Autumn, not thinking, grabbed two pups and raced out of the den. She was only able to carry one, and holding the other put on extra weight as she rushed off. She had to continuously tighten her grip on their scruffs, which began to make them bleed. She moved well away from the pack, and found an old Coyote den. She immiedately began to make it bigger, and soon she claimed it as her's. Still believing the other pups were still alive and at the old den site, Autumn traveled back, risking the other pup's lives. She searched the remains, and eventually found them. Their bodies were crushed and limp, completely lifeless. She let out a mournful whine before settling down with the dead pups for the night, once again risking the other pup's safety. When the sun rose in the morning she head back to the new den, leaving the dead pups and part of her heart. Life would become much brighter for the two remaining pups, if she can keep the pack away from them and keep them alive. Autumn began to starve, her health declining very quickly. She was unable to feed the pups much milk, and was starving herself as she tried to keep the two remaining pups alive. Every single rib was able to locate under her pale black fur, and her hips were bony. Close to death, Autumn reconized the poor state she was in, and attempted to join the pack. She tried to join with the only remaining male pup, Kenai, but while she had to pup, she was not excepted back into the pack. She had already abandoned the female pup, Akai, becuase the little pup was sickly and unlikely to survive much longer. Houdini and his pack the Jackals crossed into the Sequoia Pack territory and took the female pup. They eventually killed her, but she was already forgotten. After being chased out many times becuase of Kenai, Autumn eventually abandoned the pup, knowing she needed to survive. Without the pup she was allowed back into the pack, and was very careful about her behavior, not wanting to be kicked out. She was timid and quiet, unlike herself. Ebony noticed this, and was wary of Autumn. They soon began to have somewhat of a comfortable friendship, but it will only last until Autumn gains much weight and returns back to her old Sassy self. A few times Autumn tried to get into the den, her motherly instincts telling her to take care of Ebony's whining litter. Everytime she attempted to get into the den, Ebony came back. Autumn is continuing to try an earn Ebony's trust and respect, but Ebony can see right through the fake meaning. WIP